Descendant
by wikelia
Summary: You are a descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, about to find out whether the dragons were real...or if he was just a madman. Will you see the Nadders and Nanodragons? Or will everything have come to waste? Oneshot. Bookverse.


**Y/N means Your Name. This is what happens when you watch too many 90s movies.**

In a part of the world not yet explored, on an ocean that seemed to stretch forever, in a small boat, was a sleeping girl.

If one decided to look in her boat, they would see that it was filled to the brim with supplies. A backpack was next to the girl, one that contained a flashlight, a long rope, a very old compass/timer/pocket watch, seemingly endless amounts of bread, and a few bottles of water. In her pocket were a few candy wrappers, and two strips of bubblegum. Thrown to the side was a blanket, half in the boat, half out, getting wetter by the second. Then, there were twelve books surrounding her, with protective covers, waterproof, and in top condition.

Unfortunately, the girl was sleeping so soundly she did not notice the jagged rocks until her boat hit them with a sickening crack.

She woke up, horrified to see her boat sinking. The girl immediately jumped up, scooping up the books carefully, before slinging her backpack on her shoulder and scrambling up the nearest rock. The blanket was lost to the rocks, and she sighed. Cold hours would await her until she made it back to the main boat, which was too small for to go by these sharp rocks. Oh, what was she saying? Without a boat, how was she going to go back? And if it had taken hours, how long would it take to swim?

3 months, 5 days, and 6 hours, she thought amusedly, although this was certainly not the time to be joking around. Besides, she couldn't swim, who knew what creatures roamed these waters?

Groaning, she placed each book into her backpack tiredly, and carefully. One slip of the hand was all it would take for one of them to topple into the water and be destroyed.

It had been foolish to bring the real books along, but she feared that she may need them. They had loved him, she knew. If they had loved anyone, it had been him.

It was cold. She was wearing layers of furs, yet the freezing air seeped through her, making her shiver.

After all the books had been placed inside, she slowly - carefully - grabbed the rock next to it, putting all her weight forward.

"Oh dear Thor."

Something was in the water. A Sandshark? They certainly weren't friendly, especially not to unwelcome guests. With a squeak of fright, she leapt to the rock. It followed her.

The game continued, with the girl hopping from rock to rock, and the thing following. In the dark waters, she couldn't see what it was exactly, but she knew that it was getting...bigger?

Oh, it was being joined by others.

No darts had struck her yet, and she wondered why. She wasn't complaining, of course, she did not want to get struck by one and die a painful death, but she was curious.

Curiosity killed the cat. Her mother's voice rang through her head.

But satisfaction brought it back, had been her dad's argument, let the girl go.

She wants to find...dragons! It's ridiculous!

I've read some of the memoirs. It's not such a crazy idea.

Her father had won the argument, and she had been given permission to seek out the answers, to figure out if they were real, to make sure the memoirs were not just stories. The books, the family heirloom, they just couldn't be fake, and by now she had read each book so many times that she felt she knew the writer, had met him and spoken to him and been a part of his kingdom. He was her ancestor, and Loki be damned if she couldn't prove her family name had once been the most important part of history.

Everything had led up to this. Making sure the government didn't get a whiff of her investigation, lest they stop her investigation, or worse, send some so-called "professional" to help. No, this was all her.

A few people she'd met later on were still on the boat. Some did not actually believe that she would find what she was looking for, but cared about her enough to come along, if only to make sure she didn't die.

All of this hard work, and now here she was hopping from rock to rock.

Delightful.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the cave in front of her right away. And when she did, she gaped.

Most of it was underwater, but there was a small portion of land there for her to stand on.

The only problem was, how would she swim there, without the Sandsharks (or at least she thought they were) killing her?

It was time to put her madness to the test. Taking a deep breath, the girl yelled out in the language she had spent her whole life learning:

 **"I am a descendant...of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"**

This was Dragonese, of course, which had become second nature to her. In fact, she'd often slip into it without realizing, and her mother would scold her all the time for letting a "silly little imaginary language" be her main one.

The creatures stopped, and the girl waited for them to attack. One thing she had not packed was a weapon, which everyone had said she would regret not packing, but knowing her ancestor's intentions, how could she possibly do that?

The believed-to-be-Sandsharks left, leaving her alone. Whether this was worse or better than being attacked, she did not know. Loneliness could hurt just as much as a dart in the arm, it wasn't any less painful.

Of course she did not cry. A Hooligan at heart, but a Bog-Burglar spirit. This was no time to cry. This was a time to man up and think about what Hiccup would do in this situation.

This chance never came, for right at that moment, she was lifted into the air. And until her eyes widened and then focused she did not realize how this was happening. But when she saw them, a single tear left her eye. This was a time to cry.

 **"Nanodragons,** " she whispered, " **You guys** **ARE real.."**

And then she realized she was flying. Being lifted up by her clothes. She whooped, and the nanodragons may not have liked it, because she felt herself falling for a second before being lifted up again. They put her on the entrance of a cave that was mostly underwater; exactly how far she didn't know, only that it was very deep.

And then she saw him, and she knew why it was so deep. A cave has to be big if it wants to fit a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, after all. And...and he had a mark - a scar - on his chest.

She was silent for a moment, until she asked, tenderly and slightly intimidated, **"** **Toothless?"**

He stared at her, and she could see his mouth open slightly, and his eyes squint to see her properly. Finally, he took a deep breath, and for the first time in her life, she heard a dragon speak.

 **"What is your n-name, Descendant?"**

 **"My name,** " she answered politely, still gawking at him, **"** **Is Y/N Haddock. I'm not sure when we lost the Horrendous Part."**

He was lost in wonder, it seemed.

Perhaps she shouldn't have come. Was she reminding him of...of Hiccup? His Hiccup? The one who had lovingly trained him ever since he was a dragon is his early years? It had been thousands of years; she supposed he was in his prime now. Well of course he was, she thought, Fool, look at the size of him!

The dragon threw back his head...and laughed.

It was a wondrous sight. Already, the girl was in awe, and now, with this giant dragon laughing in front of her, she wanted to dance. She wanted to gloat, to sing to the world that she had been right, and they had been wrong, even though she knew that Hiccup would have never done such a thing. Well, she couldn't be exactly like him, could she?

 **"** **Y - Y/N** ," he spoke gently once he was done laughing, **"** **Why have y-you come?"**

 **"I found the memoirs** ," she responded, **"Hiccup's memoirs. In my house. And, and…** " - she took out the pocket watch from her backpack and held it up - **"I found the ticking thing too! I knew the dragons had to be real - His story was too...realistic not to be real - so I - I wanted to find them, to find you!"**

He leaned so close to her that she could reach out and touch his face. She felt his breath on her. Along with the salty sea smell that she now reeked of, it was not a bad combination.

Suddenly, Toothless saddened. He had been laughing with much mirth, but now he was serious, looking down at her gravely.

 **"Dragons and h-humans are not yet ready to - to l-live together, yet."**

 **"No** **,"** she said regretfully, hanging her head, **"No one is quite ready for that yet, you're right."**

 **"B-but,** " he went on, **"You** **are his descendant. I - I can sense it.**

 **"You m-must not linger, descendant. Some dragons around here may not l-like you."**

" **You do,** **"** she breathed, **"You see Hiccup in me, and that is enough. Thank you, Toothless."**

He looked at her oddly, as though no one had called him that for a long time, before the nanodragons came and lifted her up again. She knew she might not see them again. She knew that this could have been an ordeal for some. That she would lie awake at night, with bitterness that the humans could not be better.

But it was worth it. It was all so worth it.

The nano dragons carried her back to her ship, and gently put her down a good few yards away from it. She thanked them greatly, but they did not respond.

Dragons and humans could never live together. WIth the rate they were going, it was impossible.

But, but maybe Hiccup was right. Maybe all they had to do to make sure they were never lost, to preserve them...was to read a book.


End file.
